Talk:Margulis/@comment-143.159.237.43-20190713013139
The Lotus, Natah and Margulis arent the same person/entity it is referenced multiple times during the game. The Lotus herself always refers to Margulis in game as a seperate entity and that she herself was made in her image to continue Margulis' work and protect them as their mother. "As she did" Margulis was the archimedian and handler of the Zariman Ten Zero survivors, she helped the tenno control their powers and protected them from the orokin who came to fear them. For refusing to recant and stop defending the tenno children she came to love as her own and her crimes against the orokin empire Margulis was sentenced to death and executed. The Lotus in light of margulis's execution became the tennos mother figure/ handler and it was at her behest the tenno executed their masters and destroyed the orokin empire. Aware of the danger the tenno were in she took the children she suddenly grew to care for and hid them away in the reservior on Lua in a state of stasis. Lua was then cast into the void where they would sleep safely fading into legend until they were awakened during the second dream quest. Natah was the sentient mimic sent to destroy the orokin empire and the Lotus was the persona she created from the memories of the tenno children to do so. However Natah Reveals in the lead up to the Ropaloyst boss fight that her transition to taking the mantle of the Lotus persona she adopted to destroy the orokin empire from within and her mercy towards the tenno she was meant to destroy with them was not entirely her choice, that she became a prisoner of the orokin like the tenno. She alludes to the orokin having somehow found a way to imprison Natah and reprogram her to follow her role as the tenno handler, supressing or temporarily erasing her sentient personality and nature leaving Margulis memories. During the Apostasy Prologue your operator follows various voices through the tenno reservoir on Lua taken from Margulis' memories of her arguing with Ballas and the rest of the orokin council. At the end of the voices you see the Lotus' throne on Lua but before you can approach Lotus Ballas appears and unplugs her from her throne stating that "she was imprisoned just as Margulis was" and that he "would not fail her again" before Lotus removes her helmet and walks away with Ballas. Many things were imprisoned on Lua, it is revealed the void is forbidden to sentients because it poisons them and weakens their abilities. Natah doesn't return to the sentients until she is unplugged from her throne and removes her helmet. So it is completely possible the orokin found a way to imprison Natah by placing her in a insulated cell on lua and the power of the void slowly poisoned and weakened her enough that she could be reporgrammed as the Lotus and have the helmet not only act as her crown as "the great sentient queen" but as her restraints and the helmet is "The Lotus"